


Consequences

by Cadeyrn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I need sleep, fuckton of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeyrn/pseuds/Cadeyrn
Summary: When Ladybug saw Hawk Moth being escorted away by the authorities, she thought she'd finally get some peace and quiet.However, a new villain has surfaced, a being even more dangerous than Hawk Moth--Chimera.Just who is this new villain, and why does he want the Miraculouses?





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ready As I'll Ever Be (Miraculous Ladybug Animatic)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/474313) by Cocowa. 



Paris burned as the Miraculous heroes fought against the akumas. The final battle had begun a few hours ago, and despite the mass damage caused to the city, it was becoming clear that the heroes would prevail.

"It's over, Hawk Moth. Miracle Queen, Catalyst, they've all failed. Like I said the first time we met, you will hand us your Miraculous." Ladybug stated.

The suited villain sneered, wiping away the blood. "If I'm never getting my wish, if I'm dying today, I'm taking all of you with me." Hawk Moth charged at the heroes, swordstaff pointed directly at Ladybug. Chat Noir rushed forward to parry the blow but was swept aside with a strike to the face, tearing his mask.

"Gah!" The black cat flew backwards, slamming into a wall. Blood trickled out through his fingers as the mask fluttered to the ground gently. The dim crackle of fire was the only thing heard by the trio.

Ladybug was the first to break the silence. "A...Adrien?" Her bluebell eyes widened in shock at the sight of her crush. There was no mistaking that emerald green. "My...son?" Hawk Moth stared, shocked at the revelation. His guilt was interrupted by Paris' heroine.

"Gabriel Agreste?" She screamed. "How could you do this to your own family?"

"You don't understand!" Hawk Moth roared. "I was trying to help him!" "Well, now you've nearly gotten him killed! Are you proud of yourself for being such a good father? How many times have you exploited innocent Parisians? How many times have you put Paris in danger? How many times have you put your own son in danger?"

"I was tryi--" The villain's rebuke was cut short by a scream from the red-and-black superhero, charging at him with fury unparalleled.

Ladybug caught Papillon off guard and punched him in the jaw. He grimaced in pain as she readied for another attack.

This time, the villain was ready and slashed at the heroine's shoulder. "Ah!" The heroine's vision swum as she felt herself grow queasy. The shoulder of her suit was quickly darkening into maroon.

The pain quickly dimmed as her rage flooded her entire body with adrenaline. The two traded blows as they fought across the rooftop, bringing bruises and blood. However, it was becoming apparent that Ladybug was tiring.

After a one-two punch that sent her lurching backwards, Hawk Moth charged forward, ready to end the superheroine once and for all.

It was now or never.

Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around her adversary's weapon, pulling the villain towards her.

He lurched forward to a kick in the gut, sending him flying across the observation deck. The heroine grabbed him by the hem of his suit.

Part of his mask was already torn off, and you could see parts of Gabriel's signature hairstyle. Just as Ladybug was about to deliver to knockout punch, the two were interrupted.

"Father?" Marinette turned around to see Chat Noir waking up from his groggy daze. "I only wanted to bring her back, my son. This was the only way." Hawk Moth managed a weak smile.

"If you'd done that, somebody else would've died!" Ladybug shouted.

"A worthy sacrifice."

"Why you little... I used to look up to you, you know. Now? I can't even think about what you've created without associating it with a monster who would sacrifice his own son." With that, Marinette punched Gabriel one more time, defeating the supervillain once and for all.

"Ladybug?"

"Yes, Chaton?"

"Did he mean it?"

"No. He's terrorized Paris. Even if he had good intentions, he's wreaked havoc on the city with his akumas."

"What about me?"

"Huh?" Ladybug asked.

"He wanted to bring my--no, our mother back!" Chat yelled at her. "I could have her back!"

"Yes, but that would have come at a cost! Someone else would have died. Do you want to live with that, Adrien?"

"You don't understand how much she meant to me! She was my only source of comfort, of hope!" Tears were running down his cheeks. "You're denying me a chan-"

"--Holy shit." The duo turned to look at Viperion, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee, staring at an unconscious and bloodied Hawk Moth. "Is he de--"

"No," Chat Noir snapped. "Thanks to her."

Ladybug sighed. "You know what. It's been a long day everyone. You four, escort Hawk Moth to the police. Chat, you and I can--" "Y'know what, Ladybug. I think I'll go with them." With that, the black cat left, the other four superheroes following him. Marinette's gut wrenched as he left without saying a word.

_Should I have done that?_

_Maybe I was too harsh._

_He really does seem to care for--_

_No, Hawk Moth was evil._

_But do the ends justify the means?_

Marinette groaned as she felt her mind turn into a moral battleground. However, there was nothing she could do to stop it. She looked down at the ground, where Chat Noir handed Gabriel over to the authorities. The hero looked up, and they locked eyes for a brief second. The warm green quickly hardened, and the black cat left without saying a word.

_Forgive me, Chaton._


End file.
